compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Walni Rom-ca
Walni Rom-ca was a captain and Head of Fleet Command at CorSec. He was raised in an orphanage on Coruscant. He was born on a planet he can't remember. Somewhere he has a family that he doesn't know. Journal I have just received a ships log. To start out I will tell of the writer. I'm not much of a story teller, but here goes. I was raised in an orphanage on Coruscant. I don't know where I was born, I asked a few times, but they always avoided answering. It was a nice enough place, we were fed regularly, the caretakers were pleasant, we had clothes that fit, but they kept hammering the greatness of the Emperor into us. Many of the other kids began to believe he was almost a god. I didn't agree. I started sneaking out now and then, looking around. I was able to find some great places to hide and wait until it was safe to sneak out onto the street. One night, when I was fourteen, I overheard a few of the caretakers talking about a group of the orphans. They talked about how the children were taken from a planet that the Imperial army had attacked. Then I heard my name among those who were taken. The group started playing a sick game of trying to remember what our original names were. I just sat there, listening, getting angrier every time they laughed. I heard my name again, but none of them could remember my past. They broke up to perform their nightly duties. I crept through the vents until I got outside, then ran. I ran for hours, I didn't care where I was going, I just had to get away. I decided not to go back this time. I tried to find some work, but no one would hire a 14 year old. So after a little more wandering I ended up at a nearby spaceport. It was in the lower rent district, only smaller fourth class transports landed there. I sneaked onto a ship about to take off and hid in the aft section. I was able to keep out of sight until just after we had entered hyperspace. It was my first jump and I was getting a little sick. The captain of the ship found me and put me to work. He said that if I didn't he'd give me a closer look at hyperspace. The trip lasted about four days. We got to our destination and the captain gave me an option. I could either fend for myself and stay on the planet, or sign on with him. I was inexperienced and I knew it, so I stayed with him. He taught me piloting, combat, how to survive. After a few years he let me take the ship out on my own. He was able to catch up on paper work while I ferried passengers around. Then, in year 0 GCT, he retired. He sold his business and gave me a share of the earnings. It wasn't a whole lot, but, combined with my savings, it was enough to buy me a ship of my own. I found one for a cheap price and fixed it up, but not well enough. A curious Verpine offered to help and I gladly accepted. He got it working and asked if he could stay with me, he had formed an attachment to the ship. I call her the Epoch Hunter. Timeline * Year 1 Day 336: Ship's log, Slonnik and I have agreed to escort a supply convoy. I have suspicions that they are rebel. * Year 1 Day 340: Ship's log, we have just been through a harrowing ordeal. Upon entering a jump point we were sent to investigate a debris field. We found more then we bargained for. An alien species from outside of this galaxy had decided to run amok. We couldn't stop them, but an other group of ships of the same species came and took care of the threat. They left without a trace. Convoy left without us. Note: Find Imperial named Garik Vordarian. * Year 1 Day 359: Have arrived at Corellia and decided to join CorSec. I am applying for fleet division. * Year 2 Day 3: Have received information that I have a surviving sister. * Year 2 Day 7: Unbelievable! Have been made Head of Fleet Command. * Year 2 Day 10: The disk containing information on my past is encoded. Will have to find a slicer before I can discover who I am. * Year 2 Day 43: Ship's log, I am leaving on a week long training mission aboard the Corellia Prime. Will be training new recruits on ship's functions and procedures. All looks to go smooth. * Year 2 Day 48: Ship's log, the training mission didn't go quite as planned. Our mission near **Classified: No access without proper authorization. Classified by Walni Rom-ca.** * Year 2 Day 53: Ship's log, will be leaving tomorrow on a two week cruise through the outer rim. Slonnik, if you're reading this, feel free to use the Epoch. I don't think I'll have much use for her out here. * Year 2 Day 59: Ship's log, I'm beginning to wonder if I should even go out of the house. First, the cruise I was on turned out to be a pirate vessel, then was destroyed. Second, I reach the surface of a near by planet and am almost killed by a corrupt weapons dealer. Third, the same alien speices as before comes and invades the planet. And to top it all Garik was there. Why can't I just avoid that guy? * Year 2 Day 93: Ship's log, I have been able to decode some of the disk and have set out for the planet of my birth. It is unknown what I'll find there. * Year 2 Day 94: Ship's log, the only thing I've found on Pil Dillar of any use is a ruined city. Myrkkin has suggested going to Tatooine, he says that there might be survivors of the Pil Dillar massacre there. I hope he's right. * Year 2 Day 97: Ship's log, we've arrived on Tatooine. I'm going into the spaceport to find someone that can lead us to the B'omarr monastery. Chances are slim that I'll find anyone trustworthy. * Year 2 Day 98: Ship's log, found someone. We are leaving for the monastery today. I pray I find what I'm looking for. * Year 2 Day 99: Ship's log, I have a sister and a niece. Harmony and baby Joy are now with me. I am taking them to see Pil Dillar then to Corellia. I finally have a family. * Year 2 Day 102: Ship's log, Slonnik has gone back to his home planet. I'll miss that overgrown beetle. * Year 2 Day 131: Ship's log, I no longer have a ship. Fortunatly I was able to recover the log before the Epoch was collected. Note: Don't wager any more ships. * Year 2 Day 143: Log, Acria has been captured and Avalon may not be far behind. I'm leaving for Coruscant immediately. I hope my rehabilitation licences works. I will not be able to bring this log, so this will be my last entry until my return. * Year 2 Day 283: Personal log. Today I found out that Avalon Larkin has died. I know she's a rebel, on the opposite side of the law then I, but I still feel a sense of personal loss by her death. See also * CorSec * Avalon Larkin * Acria Larkin External links * Walni Rom-ca - Biography Category:Individuals Category:Human